


Stay close to me

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas market, Ice Skating, M/M, Surprises, True Love, crazily in love, sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Viktor has a little surprise for Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As it's almost Christmas and this wonderfully perfect show ended (I still can't get over it), here you are, a little bit of Christmas fluff ^^
> 
> I have an awesome friend who offered me translating this work into English, I'm so grateful for it! Gosh, I could easily get used to this convenience when I only have to edit the text and change the phrases I wish to change haha :) Thanks a lot, Bocchan ~

‘Can I take it off now, Viktor?’

The question I asked for the fifth time. I feel embarrassed, my face is burning and I’m getting more and more unsure.  I get nothing just a cheeky chuckle as an answer.

‘Hold on for a little longer,’ he asked, leaning closer.

I don’t have a clue where we are. On the street, I’m hundred percent sure. The flow of noises surrounding us prove this. Shreds of a Christmas song are floating in the air; the melody recalls old winter days. Suddenly, I hear a jingle bell. The people are chatting and laughing. I can only hope that they aren’t laughing at me.

We have just arrived back to Hasetsu and I still feel very jet-legged. I always suffer because of changing time zones. I fell completely exhausted after the competition in Barcelona but Viktor doesn’t spare me.  In the afternoon he simply stormed into my room and ordered me to get ready. For the question that where he wants to go I didn’t get an answer.  I got out of the warmth of my bed reluctantly and pulled out a pair of jeans to get ready but Viktor took them out of my hands and gave me my tracksuit. I got confused.

(I thought he wanted to go to the rink which I didn’t really want right now.  Don’t get me wrong, I love skating. But I feel like that I deserve some relax after the competition.) 

So this is how I got to the street in nothing but my tracksuit. Viktor’s knitted scarf is covering my eyes. He’s guiding me with one arm around my waist, his other hand holds mine; our fingers are intertwined. I can feel the coolness of his ring – the ring I gave him in gratitude and whose other half I’m wearing on my own hand.

Viktor stops abruptly after a few steps. The motion is strange and came out of a sudden. As he takes his arms off me I feel unprotected. I’m standing there (somewhere) with my eyes covered.  As I take a deep breath I can smell some good scents like some meat that is being fried, chestnut, sweet aroma of cookies and fish. (I’m positive that I can smell katsudon as well!) Viktor chuckles again and tells me that I made a funny face. He carefully takes the red scarf off my face and the view unfolds in front of me.

I reach my pocket to get my glasses. Suddenly the outlines loom sharper. Shining Christmas glass balls are reflecting the lights.  Lanterns are floating above us. Booths are on both side of the road where you can buy sweets and things like that. There are Christmas lights and green firs on the shop windows. Flushed and smiling faces everywhere.

There hasn’t been a Christmas market as big and beautiful as this before in Hasetsu.

I stand there, my eyes widened. I have to look around twice because I can’t believe what I see. This is beautiful. No, it’s amazing. There is a boys’ chorus near us, sitting on a bench; an elderly woman is playing violin while they are singing. Families and friends are walking and sharing baked chestnuts or other sweets. I can feel my eyes watering from the sight. When I turn to Viktor to say something he grabs my hands and takes a few steps.

And that is when I see the main thing.

There is a huge ice rink in the middle of the market. Young and old couples, kids are skating on the ice. They are skating so fast that you can get tired just by watching them. On the other side of the ice a girl is practicing pirouettes; she grabs her ankle and lifts her leg above her head. Her friends are watching her with amaze and start to clap for her. A little boy is skating in a little bit unsure way, holding on to the rail. Viktor is smiling.

I don’t get it first. Anyone who wants skating can go to the Ice Castle. What is the point in putting a rink on the street? Then I hear a quiet melody standing under the Christmas lights. And it suddenly becomes clear.

It’s completely different. It has a _feeling_.

‘You’re smiling finally,’ Viktor says and pulls me closer for an embrace. ‘The mayor organized this, for your honour. Everybody is so proud of you.’ I bury my face into his coat as I’m embarrassed. He leans closer and whispers in my ears, ‘It’s time to initiate it.’

I lift my head abruptly. He can’t be serious, can he? My face becomes red as a tomato, I start protesting immediately. My voice gets higher as I start to panic.

‘N-no I can’t! I haven’t even practiced for this I can’t-‘

‘Yuuri.’ A tender smile appears on his lips. ‘You didn’t do anything but practicing and competing in the last few weeks.’

‘But I’m not ready for this! There are a lot of people here. I will mess it up and-‘

The words stuck in me as Viktor takes my face in his palms, lifting my head carefully so as to look right into his eyes. That cheeky smile is playing on his face again.

‘Has anyone ever told you that you are a complete perfectionist?’  He asks softly. ‘This is not the finals. There are no judges here, just the people from the town. Nobody cares if you make mistakes. Besides that,’ he leans so close that our noses are touching, ‘who said that you are going to be on the ice alone?’

I need some time to understand what he’s saying. Viktor wants to skate together with me! Like he hasn’t skated with me in the practice… but still, it’s not the same. We are going to be equal partners in a dance on the ice.

‘I haven’t done this before,’ I admit quietly.

‘Then here is your chance. ‘

We sit down on a bench near to the rink. Meantime, everybody who was on the ice came down; the ice is being smoothed down. I take off my coat; I can see from the corner of my eyes that Viktor is only wearing a black sweater and simple trousers too. I wonder for a moment if I should wear my costume as we are going to do a show. Finally I think it doesn’t matter after all.

My skates turn up from Viktor’s backpack. He wants to help to do my lace but I gently push his hands away and do it myself.  He puts his ones on as well. When he’s done he helps me up and takes my right hand, giving a feather light kiss to my ring finger, then he pulls a pair of gloves to my red and ice cold hands.

‘Don’t worry,’ he reassures me. ‘I will lead you.’

I can only nod as an answer. I take of my glasses and run my fingers through my hair; the motion is only a way to conceal my flutter. Skating with somebody else is very different. And on top of everything I don’t even know what we are going to do!

Viktor is the first one who goes in the ice. I am so nervous that I almost fall if he didn’t catch me by my waist. He leans closer, his nose touches my neck and he whispers in my ear:

‘Calm down, Yuuri. You’ll see it’s a piece of cake after the finals!’

I nod as we take our positions. We are like five meters apart, I turn to where Viktor is. This is the part when I take a deep breath on a competition and shut out the cameras, the reporters, the judges, the other competitors and the audience.  This is the moment when I distance myself from everyone and I stay all alone on the ice.

But now there is someone who I can’t and don’t even want to lock out. Viktor’s grey hair is shining in the light. There is an encouraging smile on his face; I smile back at him and wait for the sign to begin.

For a time of a heartbeat, I think the music I hear is _Eros_. I did this programme so many times the past few weeks that I can perform it even if you wake me up from my deepest sleep.

But it isn’t Eros. The resounding melody isn’t unknown for me, by the way. It happened just long time ago when I last heard it.

This is _Stay close to me_.

Weird but my body knows how to move immediately.  I can still remember when I practiced this, I still remember the video which finally reached Viktor as well. This is _his_ programme but at the same time it’s _mine_ too.

We move in sync. We are skating separately but together somehow. I can see from the corner of my eyes that when I lift my arm up, he does the same. We turn around at the same time. He lifts his leg quickly and I follow his motion. There’s a perfect harmony between us. The melody fills my heart completely   and reminds me of the eight months I spent with Viktor –  lot of practice, the lunches we had together, and our conversations.

_Those confessions without spoken words._

When it’s time for the first jump I suddenly feel one of Viktor’s hands on my waist. I can’t remember when he got behind me. I’m skating a little bit clumsily after his touch but he holds me safely.

‘We will improvise here a little bit,’ he tells me quietly. ‘We are going to do fewer jumps because I don’t want you to get injured, right?’

‘Okay,’ I answer awkwardly and let him to lead me. It is weird follow him; our legs are moving together. I only make a mistake once but I correct it as quickly as possible.  I let off Viktor when I have to and we do the jumps: first a toe loop, then a double Salchow; we do a double Salchow - double loop combination and countless spins.

In the middle of the performance I can feel the nervousness has disappeared, I can’t feel the uncomfortable pressure in my chest anymore. All that remains is Viktor and me under the tender, dim lights.

I only focus on him and follow every single one of his motions. Every time he touches me I get goose bumps; I couldn’t deny even if I wanted that I enjoy all this.. Viktor figured out what I needed the most – again.

I don’t know when was the last time I stood on the ice without the choking pressure that I need to do my best. When was the last time I felt this free? I let the feeling accomplish itself; my body is at ease as my back is leaning against Viktor’s chest.

I feel weird when the music is over. I’m slightly wheezing but I’m also smiling, searching for Viktor. He is standing right behind me but he immediately turns me around. The audience is clapping and cheering but I’m not even able to look at them.

All I see right now is Viktor.

I get lost in those aquamarine blue eyes. I can’t say anything, I can’t tell him how I feel. I keep watching how his chest is rising and sinking continuously by every single deep breaths he’s taking. We are so close to each other – closer than ever. I find myself unable take my eyes off his lips. My face is burning; I see that he is slightly flushed too. There are literally few centimetres that separate me from him.

‘Yuuri.’

This is the only word he says; my name from his lips is the most beautiful thing on the whole world. I lift my head; he hesitates a little bit as if he wasn’t sure about this but we meet half way at the end. My heart is beating as if it could jump out of my chest, then it misses a beat – our lips touch.

My brain is completely frozen. I close my eyes automatically; we’re truly alone now. The world is completely shut out. I run my fingers through his hair while he pulls me closer, eager to have more. I can feel my legs go weak as our kiss deepens. Viktor’s supporting hand on my back helps me to stand stably.

We pull away to breath at the same time. The noise from the audience attacks on us harshly but for a moment we don’t let us off. We are surrounded by a small, comfortable and safe bubble I don’t want to leave yet. Finally, we pull away. Viktor intertwines our fingers and lifts my right hand up to the air, triumphantly.

The gold ring on my finger is shining mysteriously in the Christmas lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays for all of you! <3  
> Did you like this fic? :)


End file.
